


Just to Feel You

by 2733me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2733me/pseuds/2733me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly inspired by 'Familiar Taste of Poison' by Halestorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Feel You

Levi was tired of not feeling. He held her tightly in his arms. His hands buried themselves in her hair as he tilted her head back to be kissed once, twice, three times. He smiled against her lips. Why had he waited so long to tell her how he felt? So much time had been wasted, but no more. He was going to make love to this woman.

They fit together perfectly. His heart beat wildly as the sounds she was making beneath him drove him wild. When it was over, he leaned down and poured all of his love and passion into one final kiss before settling into the bed and hugging her to his chest. This was how life was supposed to be. No Titans, no battles, just him and his wonderful, beautiful Pet-

"Wow, that was amazing!"

Levi shoved the blond woman away with sudden disgust. "I told you not to talk." he reminded her in a dead voice. He quickly dressed, threw some coins on the floor, and left the room.


End file.
